The present disclosure relates to a battery pack comprising a plurality of battery blocks.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-38816 discloses a backpack battery pack that supplies electric power to an external load, such as an electric power tool or the like. The battery pack is configured to be capable of housing a plurality of battery blocks in a case, in order to increase a storable electric energy (in other words, a battery capacity) in the battery pack. Also, the battery pack is configured to allow charging and discharging of the battery blocks to be performed simultaneously by parallely interconnecting the plurality of housed battery blocks.